


Dancing With The Devil - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Loss, Dark fic, F/M, Handprint Kink (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mention of Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Freeform, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Past Castiel/Meg Masters (mention), Piercings, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Romance, Some BDSM kinks, Some Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-09 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In a dark world run by powerful men, Ruby stands out like the stone she is named after. Bright and fiery, she is known to be the best escort in the city, one of Crowley’s top girls and one not to mess with. Every man bows at her feet, except Nick, who is known as Lucifer in the streets. He used to be one of the big fishes in town, that is until Sam Winchester took it all right from under his nose. Sam Winchester now runs the entire underground alongside his brother Dean, drug dealings, the police, even the pimps and those in office. Now, Nick wants Ruby to catch the uncatchable, the most powerful mafia leader, and the notorious man that not a single working girl has ever claimed to be his. But Sam has other plans, wanting to show Ruby that what she thinks is freedom, is nothing compared to what she could really have. Can Ruby help give Nick what he most desires, or will she give in to Sam and become loyal to him? Or will she choose to protect herself and break free from the chains that every man in her life has wrapped around her?





	Dancing With The Devil - Artpost

As some you might already know, I'm always trying to broaden my horizons when it comes to making art for SPN couples. And for one of them I was really itching for: Sam/Ruby (or Jared/Gen). I finally managed to nab a story with these two in the focus - "Dancing With The Devil" is, that much I can say, pretty much one of the darkest stories I've ever made art for it. But it is, without spoilering y'all, also a story about survival. This art (and a second one coming later today) was made for the SPN Trope Celebration. Enjoy!

And now - on with the show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/07/b4/dpLO2NRY_o.jpg)

** Dividers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/78wISaIG) [](http://imgbox.com/HCLO7p0A) [](http://imgbox.com/DgkfKhkN)

** Banner: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/jS8civVq)

** Notes: **

_ **Images:** _

all images via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title, Names:_ [High Tide](https://www.dafont.com/high-tide.font)

_Credits:_ [Anthemie](https://www.dafont.com/anthemie.font)

** That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love!! **


End file.
